In the area of photography, a new trend is emerging relating to animated photos and video. Photos are becoming more than just one single shot, and in many cases are being created out of multiple frames. As such, there is a movement to capture more than a single instant during capture. This can be seen in the revival of applications, such as Cinemagraph™ and Cinemagram®, which help users create animated Graphics Interchange Format (GIF) files, which are sometimes referred to as a hybrid between a photo and a video. Animated GIF files often are configured as looping videos. A looping video is a video created from multiple still images or multiple sections of video that are configured in a loop, such that the video is replayed automatically when the video ends. Vine Labs, Inc. is a company that has released a mobile application that enables users to create such looping videos. Echograph® is an application that uses animated GIF technology to enable users to insert movement into a still photo. Blink™, which was developed by Microsoft Corporation, also enables users to insert movement into a still photo.